Spoiled
by UnofficiallyGlimmer
Summary: I wrote this a while ago...sorry for the stupid title, I couldn't think of anything else! Tell me if you like it by reviewing! Give me some ideas for the story too!


Chapter 1

13-year-old Lia Parker stepped out of her big white Suburban onto the driveway of her brand-new home. Clutching her little white Shih Tzu puppy, she looked with disgust at the two-story house that she was forced to move in to.

"Mom, I thought you said this was a _mansion," _Lia huffed.

"No, dear, I said it _wasn't _ a mansion, so don't get excited. Now go up to the house with your brother and wait while I get the keys."

Lia and her twin brother David walked up the stone sidewalk and waited on the porch. The porch was fairly large, with a swinging chair attached to the ceiling. David and Lia looked at each other, then both made a dash for the swing. Lia, being one of the fastest on her track team, got their first, and put Snowball, her puppy, next to her.

At that moment, Mrs. Parker stepped onto the porch. "Okay," she said. "Who wants to go in?" Without waiting for an answer, she jiggled the keys in the lock and opened the door.

Lia looked around at the honey-colored hardwood floor, then at the white-and-brown shag carpet that went up the stairs. The Parkers walked into the spacious Family Room, which was off to the left.

Lia took one look at the new couches and said, "Mom, where are our silk couches?"

"And our flat-screen?" added David.

Mrs. Parker sighed. "Guys, I told you we weren't going to be living in an estate anymore. Don't worry, David, we're still keeping our flat-screen." (a quiet "yes!" could be heard from David.) "But as for the couches, we moved into this house to be more modest. And, well, Lia, silk couches, well, they're just not going to work. Now as for your credit cards-"

Lia stopped in her tracks (she was fingering the fireplace to see if it had any dust.). She looked her mother in the eye. "Mom. Please, please, _please_ don't tell me that you canceled our credit cards to be more modest. "She clutched her purse to her heart as if her mother was going to snatch it away.

Mrs. Parker chuckled. "No, dear, I did not cancel the cards. I just wanted to say… I'm giving you each a new one because of your cooperation in the move." She handed them each a black credit card. "Now, let's go see your bedrooms!"

They climbed up the stairs and walked along it to the left, where they found two rooms. Gesturing to the closest room, Mrs. Parker said, "Lia, this is your room."

Lia stuck her head in the room. It was painted a light lilac, with a white ceiling fan and a window seat. But as for the size…"Mom! It's totally tiny!" Lia exclaimed.

Lia walked to the room next to it and put her hands on her hips. "Well, at least my closet is a nice size."

Mrs. Parker slowly said, "Lia, that's David's room."

David snickered as Lia cried out, "WHAT? Mom, in the old house, David and I were on separate floors! Now you're telling me I have to share the hallway with _that_," she pointed to David. "_and_ have a tiny room? I mean, this room doesn't even have a closet!"

Mrs. Parker pointed her perfectly manicured finger to a small door in Lia's room. "What did you think _that_ was?"

Lia pouted. "I don't know! I didn't think closet, if that's what _you_ thought!" She walked briskly into her new room and slammed the door behind her. "What kind of parent buys a house without showing their kids first?"

"Lia, don't you want to see the rest of the house?" Mrs. Parker asked from the hallway.

A muffled "No!" was heard from behind the door.

Finally by herself, Lia pulled her laptop out of her bag and set up the video chat. Her best friend's face filled the screen. She smiled when she saw Lia.

"Lia! Man, it's about time! I have been bored ALL DAY waiting for you to give me a virtual tour of the new house? So, how is it?"

"Kara!" Lia huffed. Can we forget your personal selfishness, _please?_ I'm in the middle of a crisis here! I mean, just _look_ at my room!" She walked the laptop around the room, making sure that Kara knew how horrible it was.

"I can't believe your mom is forcing you to move to this small little thing! It's like a bathroom closet compared to your old room!"

Lia sighed. "Oh, yeah, I forgot about that part."

Kara gasped when she saw the closet door. "Something tells me that's not the door to your own bathroom," she said.

"Nope," Lia answered, aiming the laptop at the door. "Now, on the count of three, we'll open the door."

"You mean you haven't even seen it yet?" Kara asked.

Lia gulped. "Nuh-uh. Okay, one-"

"Two," Virtual Kara said.

"Three!" they both said, and lia thrust open the door.

And when Lia saw just how tiny the closet was, she dropped the laptop and screamed.


End file.
